Teba Family Values
by SpiralofShame
Summary: A series of one-shots centered around Teba and his family, because there isn't enough art of him. Chapters are not set in any particular order.
1. Tantrums

He was a Rito warrior. He had slain countless monsters and was a master with the bow. He swore to surpass the Great Revali. He was a skilled fighter, and was fearless. He could do anything he set his mind to. He could conquer any beast. He, however, could not conquer the hardships he was currently facing. A shrill screech ripped though Rito Village, so loud, Teba was sure Vah Medoh would awaken. Filling with panic, he looked to his wife, Saki, who was desperately trying to console their wailing son. Tulin, his name was, had been frantically swinging his legs around and plucking his feathers in protest. He had been like this a lot, lately. This time, he was crying because his father had told him to go to bed. Teba had let him stay up, to Saki's dismay.

Teba couldn't understand it. Tulin would always listen to his mother, but never his father. Perhaps it was because of Teba's voice, or his stern voice. Whatever it was, Teba didn't have the time to think. Not that he could hear his own thoughts. It was the middle of the night, and he was sure his son was waking up the whole village.

"Tulin, please!" Teba was holding his head, he felt a massive headache coming on. Saki turned to him.

"Why don't you take him out for a flight? That always calmed him down when he was a hatchling." Teba sighed. It was late, and after he spent the whole day training, all he wanted was to get a few hours of sleep. He nodded, and began to look for his baby carrier. "Just don't take him to the Flight Range, alright? He's still a child and can't fly yet. I don't want you to bring him back broken."

Teba, with his back to her, rolled his eyes. She was way too overprotective. Tulin had to break his wing sometime. The sooner, the better. When he found the carrier, he put it on, with the pouch on his back and let his wife place Tulin in it as gently as she could with with his kicking and sobbing. With his son securely strapped onto his back, he took flight. He made sure to fly in the opposite direction of the Range. Or, at least he did, until he was far enough out of view to circle around and fly around the perimeter of the village before landing gracefully on the wooden flooring of the training ground he grew so fond of. He unclipped the carrier and set it on the ground, taking Tulin out. At some point, the child had stopped crying, and was now trying to get some air in his small lungs. His breathing was rather spastic and shallow. Teba held him and swayed slowly, hushing and whispering into the boy's ear. He pet under his crest until Tulin's breathing finally became normal, somewhat. Then he put him down.

"Tulin," Teba started, "You can't keep doing this. You are disturbing the whole village."

Tulin scowled. "But, I want to stay up like a big kid. I want to be able to shoot a bow like you, and save everyone like a hero! Heroes don't need sleep!"

"Kid, even heroes need to sleep every once in a while. Besides, you aren't a big kid. You can't even fly yet!" When Teba saw his son about to tear up once again, he felt like his heart was being tugged at. He hated seeing his family upset, and he hated being the cause of their distress even more. The Rito thought for a moment and sighed. He knelt down to look Tulin in the eyes. "Hey, why don't we make a deal? How about I take you to the Flight Range and teach you how to use a bow? If I do this, will you promise me to be on your best behavior?"

Tulin's eyes brightened. "Yes!" He jumped up and wrapped his arms around his father, embracing him in a loving hug. Teba let out a small laugh and hugged him back.

"Okay, okay. By the way, we can't tell Mom about this, alright? It will be our little secret."

"I won't tell her! I promise!"

With Tulin on Teba's back, the two set off in the direction of Rito Village, where saki was waiting with her wings crossed and an annoyed expression on her face. "You went to the Flight Range, didn't you."

Teba's eyes widened, as he just remembered agreeing not to go there. He knew he was in for it now. So, he sent Tulin to bed, and the little boy went without hesitation. His wife narrowed her eyes at him, waiting for an explanation. "...Hey, at least I-"

"Just go to bed."

Teba knew better than to argue with his wife. He laid down on his cot and waited for Saki to join him. She couldn't be _that_ mad, right? When she finally came to bed, Teba tried to put a wing around her, only to be shot down. "Turn around before I break your wing." Teba did as he was told. He decided to wait to see how she felt in the morning.

…

Teba woke up rather late for his liking, Saki seemed to calm down and was eating breakfast with Tulin. Teba sat down next to her and reached for the ladle to pour himself a bowl of fish stew.

"Guess what, Mom!" Tulin sayed with a grin on his face, "Dad said he's going to teach me how to shoot!"

Teba choked, but held back his cough, face heating up from the irritation in his throat quickly building. From the corner of his eye, he glanced at his mate, waiting something to happen.

"Actually, I don't think i was supposed to tell you that… Sorry dad."

Teba silently payed to Hylia to have mercy on him.


	2. Flight Practice

It was a particularly boring morning. The sun was high, the birds were singing, and it was quiet in Rito Village. Well, for Teba and Tulin anyway. Saki was rushing around their small hut looking for necessities to pack, like food, clothes, and other travel items. She had been checking and double-checking her list to make sure she had everything. She didn't want to bother Amali by having to buy something crucial, yet easily forgettable like toilet paper.

"Honey, could you please help me?" She turned to Teba, who was, as always, mending his bow.

"I'm sure you packed everything. Honestly, I don't even know how you have so much stuff in such a small house Maybe I should become a pack rat too, so you can see how it feels to live in clutter." Teba smirked. He of course meant no harm, and Saki knew that. She rolled her eyes. She didn't have time to play along with his teasing. Their hut wasn't even that messy.

When she checked her list one last time, she let out a sigh of relief. Now, she could finally relax. Saki climbed up sat down on the hammock next to Teba and closed her eyes. Wait, did she finish her shopping? She attempted to leap off her bed to check the shopping list, but Teba put a wing around her waist and forced her to sit back down.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure I can handle it," he told her. He preened her cheek before hopping to the floor. He looked up at his wife. "Why don't I take Tulin out to play while you stay here and relax. We'll be back soon."

Tulin, who was bored out of his mind, perked up, his eyes wide. "Really dad? We can play today?"

Saki groaned. "You know I don't like you two going over to the Flight Range! He's such a sweet boy, he doesn't need to be a warrior."

Teba thought for a moment. He just wanted his son to be able to protect himself. Well, that and grow up to be like the great Revali. Was that really so bad? "Okay, fine. I won't take him there."

"Promise?"

He reached up to take hold of her wing. "I promise."

Saki smiled. With her mind at ease, she laid down to get some rest. Teba picked Tulin up off the ground and put him on his shoulders and quietly slipped out of the room. When the two were out of earshot, Teba spoke. "Don't worry, buddy. I'll take you to the Range soon, okay? For now though, we have to find somewhere else to play. Does the lake sound good?"

"Yeah, I guess," his son replied, not bothering to hide his disappointment. Teba frowned, but said nothing. He was looking forward to training as much as Tulin was. They made their way down the steps of the village. Both of the Ritos were bored. As Teba wandered across a bridge, he contemplated what to do at the lake. Then he got an idea.

"Hey. Since your flight feathers grew in, why don't we practice flying? There's a stable around here, so we can make food and sleep if we get tired." The boy enthusiastically agreed and bounced on his father's shoulders in excitement. "Okay, okay, that's enough," Teba laughed. They continued on their way to Rito Stable. Now that they had plans set, Tulin took some time to enjoy the scenery. With all of the cliffs around them, there wasn't much to look at, but he still enjoyed the movement of the sun's reflection off the waves in the water. He looked forward to see the stable and a grin spread across his face.

"Dad, can you put me down?" His father couched and Tulin jumped off, running around the stable, beak agape in awe. He pointed to the horses and asked, "what are these?" A Hylian woman with a broom told him they were called 'horses.' The boy reached for a blue spotted horse and the animal sniffed him.

"Be careful," said Teba. "They might try to bite"

The Hylian shook her head. "Not to worry, sir. They are very gentle and well trained. Children come to pet them all the time," she explained.

After Tulin grew bored of the strange creatures, he walked inside to find a journal someone had left. He flipped to the first page and read what was inside.

 _Greetings from Traysi- your source for the best-_

He closed the book, bored. He looked at the wall and saw a recipe for some kind of stew. He had to remember to ask his mom to cook that. He'd ask his dad, but Teba was terrible at cooking, although Tulin knew better than to say that to his face.

"Hey, Tulin! Come 'ere," His dad called. Tulin obeyed. "Why don't we start flying now?" The two made their way to the edge of the cliff in front of the stable. Teba took a few steps back. "Okay, watch my movements. You might have to get a running start, but thats okay. The more momentum, the better." He flapped his wings, and ran off the cliff, wings carrying him in the air. He glided above the water before making his way back up, stopping in front of his son. His large wings flapped rhythmically to keep him in place. "Now, you try. Don't be afraid to fall. I'll catch you."

Tulin hesitantly walked backwards. He then put on a brave face and ran and jumped off the cliff, forgetting to flap his wings. He let out a scream as he freefell, but stopped when he felt Teba's talons gently gripping his sides. He was raised back up and placed on the ground. Teba landed next to him.

The little Rito looked down at a patch of grass between his feet. "S-sorry," he said bashfully. He didn't dare look at his father's face, afraid to see a look of disappointment.

Teba knelt down and placed a feathered hand on the boy's cheek, guiding him to look into the man's eyes. "Don't worry about it. We all start somewhere. Just keep trying, okay? You're doing fine."

Tulin nodded nervously, afraid of falling again.

…

"Saki, you in here?" Saki woke up and groggily rubbed her eyes. She peeked her head over the hammock to see Amali. "There you are. The girls are with Harth and Molli now, so we can take off whenever we want. Are you all packed?"

The sleepy Rito got out of her bed and grabbed her backpack off the shelf. "I'm ready. Let me say goodbye to my little troublemakers. I swear, if they are at the flight range..."

"I heard Teba say they were going to the lake."

Saki was pleasantly surprised. For _once_ they listened to her. The pair walked to Revali's landing and took flight, scanning the area for the two white Ritos. Amali found them gliding around just above the water, and Saki smiled sweetly. They flew down to the low cliff and waited to be noticed. Teba was the one to see them first since Tulin was concentrating on perfecting his unsteady movements. Teba tapped on the child's side and pointed at the two women with his thumb. The boys flew up and landed on the ground next to Saki.

"I'm glad you actually listened to me this time. I just wanted to say goodbye." She knelt down to hug Tulin, and then stood back up to nuzzle her husband.

"Have fun and be safe," Teba said with a small smile. Saki preened his cheek in reply. After she and her friend took off south, Tulin looked up at Teba.

"Dad. Where are they going? Why can't we come?"

Teba led Tulin to the cooking pot outside the stable. After so many failed attempts, they needed a break. Otherwise, the boys might get into a screaming match in a fit of rage. They sat down by the fire. "Your mom and Amali are going to a faraway place called Gerudo Town in the Gerudo Desert. Only women are allowed in the town. It's heavily guarded by soldiers who keep all men out."

"Why?"

"It's the law." Teba put some meat he hunted throughout the day, as well as other ingredients he found, into the pot. Tulin tried to hide his disgust. He didn't know what his dad was making, nor did he want to. Wait, did he mix mashed up wildberries with fox meat? Tulin was unable to contain his grimace. He couldn't watch this anymore.

"Dad, can I go pet the horses?" He had to get out of there!

Teba nodded as he put… a frog(?) into the pot. Tulin turned, holding his stomach and trying his hardest not to barf. He shakily walked towards the horses. He spent the next hour or so waiting on his dad to finish cooking their 'lunch.' When it was finally time to eat, Tulin thought he was being punished. Whatever was on his plate, he wanted nothing to do with. When he saw Teba scarfing down his food without an issue, however, he knew he had to do his best to soldier through this sad excuse for a meal. So that's what he did. He ate as fast as he could so he couldn't taste it. Was his own father trying to kill him? He quickly shoved the thought out of his head after he finished eating. After cleaning up, the Ritos continued flying. Tulin was finally getting the hang of it.

Teba silently urged Tulin to fly higher by gradually gliding upwards. The two spent the next hours flying around, chasing each other, and laughing.

They lost track of time, and didn't realize how late it was, the moon was already high in the sky. Teba guided his son back to their home. His feathers puffed up in pride as he watched his boy fly all by himself- albeit, rather awkwardly- but it was still an improvement nonetheless.

Teba allowed Tulin to sleep in his mother's bed that night. Teba had promised him that when he was older, they could go on adventures, and see the Gerudo Desert together. The young boy couldn't keep his eyes shut, so they talked all night, until the sun rose. They finally fell asleep and continued to sleep until late afternoon. Thank the goddesses Saki wasn't there to see them.

 **Please let me know if you have any constructive criticism. Anything is appreciated! Since this is my first story, I want to know if there is anything I can improve on.**


End file.
